zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:FierceDietyPWNS
"Your true face... What kind of... face is it? I wonder... The face under the mask... Is that... your true face?" — A Lunar Child "I wonder... If you do the right thing... Does it really make... everybody... happy?" — A Lunar Child --FierceDietyPWNS (talk) 19:22, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Images Please look through the wiki's database of images (via categories and their game-specific image categories) and see if they already exist here, which in most cases they do, before you upload them.--AuronKaizer ''' 05:41, November 25, 2010 (UTC) OK! Thanks for the tip! (Since I'm new anyways!) --xx$M-Z$xx 15:29, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Welcome! OK thanks! --xx$M-Z$xx 20:35, November 25, 2010 (UTC) iite, i knew u noticed tht cuz after i uploaded a pic of the sand temple, u labeled it, nd then i knew u were watching me, lol, but thx for the tip. btw, how do change the font style in stuff like u do? --xx$M-Z$xx 15:01, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :Have a look here. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 15:04, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Glitch Pages Hey, just wondering, if you could follow the message box at the top (might not be in the orange bar depending on what skin you use) but just so you know, it says: When editing this page, please use "Link" in place of "you"; also, "it is" should be used over "it's". For further clarity, please read the Manual of Style. '''When adding a new section, please place it in alphabetical order.' It just makes it easier for the people that take the time organizing the glitches so that they're much easier to navigate. ~Thanks. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 23:26, January 1, 2011 (UTC) kk thx, but y r u like waching ovr evrythng i do, not tht its not helpful, because it is helpful, but y? O_O --xx$M-Z$xx 19:28, January 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm 'watching over you' because I'm doing my job. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 21:40, January 6, 2011 (UTC) job? --xx$M-Z$xx 21:51, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :My job as an editor. I watch over edits to make sure its not vandalism. And please actually use your signature button. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 22:17, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh, ok, I'm sorry if I was '''bothering you lately'. =) --FierceDietyPWNS (talk) 22:21, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :No, I don't get bothered by little things. Just ignorant users. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 22:24, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Do you consider me an "ignorant user", becuase I feel like I was to you. =( --FierceDietyPWNS (talk) 22:26, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Oi... I'm sorry, but can you just not use 'Oi' on your page. I know this is really immature But like my family said, don't use words when you hardly know the meanings of them. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 21:06, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Yo Jazzi, imma let you finish a minute, but i already changed it! Thanks for the tip though! =) :Once again, sign your posts, and Jazzi is kinda the nick that is used by people who have gotten to know me. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 21:22, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Well, I'm trying to get to know you, and why is it that whenever I say something, you always backfire on it? --FierceDietyPWNS (talk) 21:25, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :And it's good that you're trying to get to know me. And I'm just trying to help you learn the ropes. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 21:28, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! =) --FierceDietyPWNS (talk) 21:39, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Personal images It appears you have three images of LOLCats on your page...If you uploaded all three of them then this is against the rules. According to the Zeldapedia policy users are allowed to upload only one image for themselves. If you did upload all three of these, please contact an administrator to delete two of them. -'Minish Link' 00:37, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Oops,sorry, I didn't know, but can you help me contact the administrators, because I don't know who they are? Thanks for informing me! FierceDietyPWNS (talk) 00:58, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Here is the page listing ZP users with various levels of administrative power: LINK. I believe everyone listed as bureaucrat can delete images.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 02:09, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :For the record, I believe all users granted administrator status or higher can delete images. -'Minish Link' 04:12, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Please don't upload more personal images (yet) again. If you want to change your current image again, put a speedy deletion template on the one you want to delete and upload a new one. No one is allowed to upload more than one personal image. --AuronKaizer ' 08:56, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Editing Conventions Hey, I just saw some of your edits and wanted to let you know some rules about editing here. In a mainspace article, we only make a term link to the appropriate page on the first mention of that thing, not every time it's mentioned. Also, don't put the word "you" in a mainspace edit, only refer to the character as "Link". It might help you to look over the Manual of Style if you haven't already.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce]][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 00:44, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :Also it's a good idea to use the preview button, and from there open all the links you added in other tabs/windows to make sure they link directly to the correct page, as opposed to being disambiguation pages or redirects (if you link somewhere via redirect, it will say "Reditected from |whatever you typed|" near the top). Also, there's no need to link to the page of the article you're editing (for example, don't link to "Bomb" in the "Bomb" article).--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 00:58, January 18, 2011 (UTC) ok --FierceDietyPWNS (talk) 01:00, January 18, 2011 (UTC)